


Viejos esqueletos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [110]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Forgiveness, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Making Up, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, past Georg Listing/OMC, past Gustav Schäfer/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 100.0] De cuando Georgie necesita paz mental para seguir adelante.





	Viejos esqueletos

**Author's Note:**

> En su momento, pensé que si bien Bianca había tomado a mal enterarse de lo de Gustav y Georgie, Henning en cambio tendría mayor madurez al respecto. Este one-shot es el resultado.

**Viejos esqueletos**

 

Las noches de insomnio se volvieron recurrentes al noveno mes, y aunque en un inicio Georgie le atribuyó el desvelo al calor inusual que se sentía ese mayo en Magdeburg y al bebé en su interior que parecía adorar el jugar fútbol con sus costillas a las cuatro de la madrugada, pronto comprendió la bajista que nada tenía que ver con el clima o con su pequeño alien, sino con su consciencia.

Otras señales en su vida diaria le ayudaron a encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Como el examinar su rostro en las mañanas frente al espejo del baño, levantando el mentón, hundiendo la barbilla, poniéndose de perfil, todo para ver cómo disminuía la marca amoratada que Bianca le había dejado como nomeolvides estampada sobre la piel, que al final de cada sesión, a quien le traía a colación era a Henning…

Mismo caso si por casualidad escuchaba música clásica, que dentro de casa no era la norma, pero apenas poner un pie dentro de cualquier tienda se topaba con esos sonidos. Y sin proponérselo tal cual, Georgie se fue habituando a que su lista de reproducción en YouTube pasara del rock-pop que escuchaba en esos días a convertirse en una oda a los viejos clásicos de Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Liszit y hasta Wagner cuando su humor era sombrío, aunque por lo general los escuchaba porque Gustav había leído en internet que la música clásica estimula el crecimiento de los bebés, y había sido él quien se lo sugiriera, sin imaginar que en el proceso la hundía más en esa melancolía que le atacaba.

El colmo fue salir a pasear a Maxi con Gustav como compañía, y en el parque cruzarse con un hombre ya mayor que llevaba la misma colonia de Henning, y que hizo a Georgie parar de golpe sus pasos y girar la cabeza para aspirar una última bocanada de ese aroma que ya creía perdido y para nunca jamás volverse a topar.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Gustav con curiosidad—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero su aroma sí.

—¿Uh?

—Olvídalo. No es nada importante.

Pero aunque esa afirmación era más bien para ella que para él, Georgie no pudo sacudirse el recuerdo de Henning de encima, e igual que si se tratara de una vieja herida de guerra que doliera en los días de lluvia, la presencia y ausencia de Henning se hizo sentir a lo largo de varios días.

Al no ser de esa clase de despistada, y de paso, por tener exceso de tiempo libre, a Georgie no le costó unir los puntos y deducir que su fatal encuentro con Bianca había removido viejos rencores enterrados, y que los huesos clamaban el nombre de los muertos.

De poco le sirvió deliberadamente mandarlo al trastero de su memoria, pues Henning volvía a ser un constante en su vida diaria, ya fuera apareciendo en el rostro de desconocidos que remotamente se le parecieran, en la mención de datos que le hubieran sido característicos, y hasta en el repentino hábito que desarrolló Gustav de silbar mientras estaba bajo el volante.

—No hagas eso —le espetó Georgie con más brusquedad de la que hubiera sido requerida, y su exabrupto la obligó a disculparse—. Lo siento. Es que… me irrita.

—Ok —calló Gustav, que por su parte se había alarmado por el leve pánico que invadió a Georgie y que él no sabía cómo justificar por una simple tonada.

Como disculpa, Georgie se ofreció a hacer cena para los dos esa noche, pero en su agobio por estar pensando en Henning, su distracción fue tal que quemó el salteado de verduras con el que planeaba sorprender a Gustav, y al llegar éste puntual a la hora en que estaba citado, la encontró llorando frente al fregadero y aireando la cocina para que el humo se saliera de la habitación.

—Hey… —Se acercó despacio, tanteando si su contacto era bien recibido o si por el contrario encontraría resistencia.

Georgie se lo hizo fácil el darse media vuelta y lanzarse a sus brazos. —Gusti…

Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, Gustav la rodeó tanto como se lo permitió el largo de sus brazos y el ancho de la barriga de Georgie, y creyó estar haciéndolo bien hasta que de pronto sintió húmedo el cuello y supo con total convicción que la bajista lloraba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es… Henning.

Entre los dos, una impenetrable muralla de hielo comenzó a formarse.

—¿Qué con Henning?

—No he podido dejar de pensar en él.

—Oh.

—En el daño que le he hecho.

—Oh —pero en otro tono, esta vez de alivio—. ¿Esto acaso tiene relación con lo que pasó con Bianca la semana pasada?

—No. —Georgie se separó de Gustav y reveló sus ojos cansados—. Sí… No sé en realidad. Pero de pronto todo me lo recuerda, a cada paso que doy me lo topo, y no es… un sentimiento agradable en lo absoluto. La culpa que no sentí antes cuando terminamos está por fin aquí, ahora.

—Georgie…

—Me comporté como una perra con él… Y no dejo de darle vueltas a la idea de que quizá… Si hubiera sido él y no Bianca a quien nos hubiéramos encontrado en la calle… Si él habría sido capaz de volverme a golpear.

Las fosas nasales de Gustav se ensancharon. —No se lo habría permitido jamás. Ni en un millón de años. Antes lo habría molido a puñetazos.

—Ya…

El labio inferior de Georgie decayó y mostró el carnoso interior.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Gustav.

—Lo sé —musitó Georgie—, es la parte que más me asusta… Y de cualquier modo, nada le impidió a Bianca abofetearme. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente si se tratara de Henning? Él no vive en Magdeburg, pero eso no impediría que hoy, mañana, en diez años, o quizá en veinte nos cruzáramos con él en la calle y entonces…

Soltándose por completo de su agarre, Georgie dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, seguida por Maxi, que con la cola en alto y las orejas en posición de alerta, se olía problemas.

Gustav esperó un par de minutos antes de unírsele a Georgie, quien estaba sentada en los escalones que conducían al césped, los pies descalzos sobre la hierba mojada y Maxi a su lado, apoyando las patitas delanteras contra su muslo y recibiendo de ella mimos en el lomo peludo.

—Qué no daría por un buen cigarrillo —masculló Georgie, que con todo le hizo un espacio en su lado libre y después apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gustav—. ¿Debería llamarlo?

—¿A quién? ¿A Henning?

—Sí, a Henning. Llamarlo para disculparme y… No sé, esperar a que me mande a la mierda, que me exija no volver a molestarlo y luego cuelgue.

Gustav se tomó unos segundos, y la única opción que acudió a su mente fue la que Georgie no quería ni escuchar de su parte.

—Ni idea, es tu decisión. Si es lo que te va a ayudar a superar tu miedo, incluso si Henning no reacciona como tú quisieras… Es lo correcto. Disculparse a veces tiene más que ver con uno que con el otro; tu cumples tu parte del trato al pedir perdón, y queda en la otra persona si lo acepta o… no.

—Mmm. —Georgie escondió la frente en los pliegues de su camiseta.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera?

Gustav suspiró. —Sí, pero… Si es lo que necesitas… Uhm, no tienes que detenerte por mí.

Compartiendo un silencio acogedor en el que cada uno examinó a detalle sus pensamientos y las palabras del otro, disfrutaron de un atardecer interminable y la salida de la luna, que fiel a la primavera en la que estaban, trajo consigo frescor.

Amagando levantarse, Georgie acabó por aceptar de Gustav la ayuda que éste le ofreció.

—¿Vas por un suéter?

—No, por mi teléfono.

—Oh. —Pausa—. Yo te lo traigo, espera aquí.

Abrazándose a sí misma porque a pesar de los bochornos que le habían atacado durante el embarazo la piel se le estaba erizando, Georgie aguardó el retorno de Gustav, y enarcó una ceja cuando vio a éste con su propio móvil entre los dedos.

—Pensé que podría pedir una pizza mientras tú… Seh, eso.

—Vale. ¿Con doble tocino?

—¿Algo más?

—¿Y pan de ajo? ¿Con refresco de cola? —Pidió Georgie, y Gustav se comprometió que así sería.

Dándole la privacidad que ella iba a necesitar para hacer esa llamada, Gustav entró a la casa y dejó a Georgie con el estómago hecho nudos y el corazón compungido.

Aunque el número ya no estaba grabado en su móvil, no por ello lo había olvidado, y con cuidado presionó cada cifra y después el botón verde de marcado. Inhalando hondo para llenarse de valor, Georgie se colocó el móvil contra el oído y aguardó.

Como nunca en la vida, los tonos de espera le irritaron y le resultaron tan tensos.

 

Aunque entró a la casa con intención de darle a Georgie privacidad, la curiosidad sacó lo peor de Gustav cuando al cabo de diez minutos se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y encontró a la bajista sentada de vuelta, con Maxi en su regalo, y al parecer… Charlando animadamente al teléfono.

El que hubiera terminado de hablar con Henning sin repercusiones de ningún tipo y que  por casualidad después hubiera llamado a alguien más resultaba de lo más inverosímil, pero era a la vez la única opción que encontraba plausible, pues a pesar de las sombras y la falta de iluminación que le permitiera leer a detalle la expresión de su rostro, Gustav habría de jurar que Georgie casi… sonreía.

Aguzar el oído sólo le sirvió para escuchar frases entrecortadas…

—Sí, de nueve meses… Oh no, será un niño. Estamos seguros de ello…

Así que hablaban del bebé.

—No, no juntos… Y tampoco hay planes de boda a corto plazo.

Y también de él.

Retirándose de la ventana, Gustav optó por esperar su turno para hablar con Georgie, y por espacio de casi media hora más aguardó paciente (casi) en la cocina, lavando primero un par de trastes que encontró en el fregadero, después limpiando las superficies, y por último, preparando los platos y vasos de la pizza que hacía rato que había llegado y que se estaba enfriando en la encimera.

Por último se recargó contra la barra, y cruzando un pie sobre el otro, alcanzó a escuchar las frases de cortesía habitual que dos personas solían decir para despedirse.

A la vuelta de unos segundos, apareció Georgie en la cocina limpiándose los ojos y llevándose un medio susto cuando ante ella apareció Gustav con expresión patibularia.

—Y… ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó él, que tenía más presentes las el tono de antes que el llanto del ahora.

—Bien. O mejor dicho, no tan mal como esperaba. Henning te ha mandado saludar, aunque sospecho que no es precisamente con afecto…

—Pues vaya —masculló Gustav, tendiéndole una servilleta que después Georgie utilizó para los ojos y sonarse la nariz congestionada—. Qué amable de su parte —ironizó por si acaso no se entendía.

—Henning tiene una nueva novia, se llama Lissette, y fue reconfortante saber que pudo seguir adelante… Al inicio, él apenas podía creer que era yo la que llamaba. Me lo dijo varias veces mientras hablábamos, ¿sabes? Tipo: “no puedo ni creerlo” y “tiene que ser una broma”, pero… Fue menos incómodo de lo que me habría podido imaginar. Me deseó la mejor de las suertes para el bebé, y… —Georgie se encogió de hombros, la sombra de una sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Creo que fue sincero.

—Hablaron por casi una hora… Algo más que eso debió decirte —tanteó Gustav el terreno, pero Georgie se negó a soltar prenda.

—Sólo… cosas. Prometí enviarle una postal cuando nazca el bebé, y prometió él venir a Magdeburg para conocerlo, aunque sospecho que nuestro intento de amistad no dará para tanto. En cualquier paso —exhaló con calma, y las líneas de tensión que habían surcado su rostro en días pasados desaparecieron al instante—, me he quitado un enorme peso de encima. Uno menos, y falta otro… —Se tocó el vientre con burla, y la pauta sirvió para que el mosqueo de Gustav se evaporara en parte—. ¿Comemos?

Resignado a que de momento Henning había vuelto a convertirse en un fantasma del pasado y que no le arrancaría ni una palabra más al respecto a Georgie, Gustav asintió.

—Comamos pues.

Ya habría tiempo después para sacar los esqueletos del clóset.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
